


Worth Less: Worth More

by electroholic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, like holy shit my heart, tagging is so tedious holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroholic/pseuds/electroholic
Summary: Tommy decides that maybe, just maybe, the discs aren't worth the pain they've brought him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), these fucking tags are so hard to find holy shit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 375
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Worth Less: Worth More

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I WROTE THIS FOR 3 HOURS STRAIGHT MY EYES
> 
> I've just been thinking about this for so long I miss bedrock brothers 
> 
> Tbh I hate c!techno and c!philza and clearly c!tubbo but I miss the soft days
> 
> I also installed Grammarly because I was sick of having to check for spelling mistakes so hopefully it’s all good

The community house was nothing but debris, looks like it hadn’t been more than rubble in hours. 

Tommy hadn't heard any explosions during the entirety of the festival. He would know if an explosion happened because he can never remove the memory of the ground shaking beneath his feet and his ears ringing. 

They hadn't been far either, just inside Purpled’s cave to give Ranboo his stupid book. 

L’Manberg looks better, lacking obsidian walls and cute little lanterns floating in the air. 

Tommy still hates that they're having the festival so late into the night because it's cold and wet and damp and Tommy’s so,  so tired. 

The air is stale with smoke that somehow hadn't made its way into the nearby L’Manberg. It's quite clearly been smoking for a while, no fire left in sight underneath the cascading water. 

“Give me the disc, Tubbo!” Tommy hears someone shouting. 

He narrows his eyes, noticing Dream standing amid the destruction where he stands, shouting at Tubbo. Any panic Tommy feels is pushed down as he notices the disc in Tubbo’s hand. 

“ _ No _ !” he shouts, jumping through the water as his invis wears off. “Tubbo,  _ do not _ .” It's the clearest warning Tubbo will get as Tommy pulls his axe out. 

“Tubbo, the disc.”

“Does this look like something I would do?” Tommy hisses, gesturing around them as Techno lands beside him, glaring at him in annoyance. He'll apologise later. 

“Yeah! It looks exactly like something you would do!” Dream shouts. 

Okay, maybe it does look like something Tommy would do but this isn't his doing, not this time. 

“Guys, Tommy didn't do this!” Technoblade is invisible beside him but they all know who the man is from the sound of his voice. 

“ _Technoblade_? ” Fundy asks in shock, his clothes still stained bloody from the attempted execution. 

“Okay, I know I'm not the most reliable person to the government, but Tommy  _ wouldn't _ lie to me okay?” 

“Tommy is the biggest liar on this server! He lied about burning down George’s house!” Dream retaliates, voice bordering on hysterical. It's always fucking George with this guy, isn't it? Tommy can't help but feel had for George if this is what he's stuck with. 

“Tommy might lie to you but he wouldn't lie to me!” Technoblade’s invis wears off and he looks furious. Tommy can almost see the smoke coming out of his snout. 

“I don't think this involves you,  _ Technoblade _ .”

“I didn't want to be involved but Tommy jumped in here!” 

“Sorry,” Tommy mutters to the man sheepishly. Technoblade grunts, rolling his eyes at Tommy. 

“I mean, the fact that you're here...” Tubbo mutters, disappointment written across his face. 

Tommy wants to... He wants to do something.  _ Anything _ . His hands shake with the need to move and strike because Tubbo doesn't deserve to look at him this way, not after he abandoned Tommy with a monster. 

The president’s suit will never suit Tubbo in Tommy’s eyes: It's too big and drapes around him. He can't look intimidating when he's so small. 

“Exactly. You're supposed to be in exile so why are you here?” Dream demands, mouth twisting into a frown at the edge of his mask. 

“You're out here accusing him of crimes and you're saying just trying to defend himself makes him guilty?” 

“He's not even supposed to be here!”

“Oh yeah, whatever. Laws. Cringe.” Technoblade scoffs. He snarls at Dream, moving closer to Tommy. 

Tommy can't say he's listening to the two argue, watching Tubbo look at the disc in his hand. He's so cowardly he can't even look up from the floor and face Tommy. 

“Tubbo, just— just give me this disc!”

Shifting, Tommy eyes the disc. 

Tubbo does all these speeches about how awful Tommy is, calling him a liability, a risk,  _ selfish _ . He calls Tommy a bad friend, calls him reckless. 

Isn’t Tubbo the one who turned on him at the last moment?

He tells Tubbo as such, points out that Tubbo never stood up for him at his lowest point. 

“Do you know what he did to me?” 

“I thought you died!”

Tommy scoffs. Maybe he'd know the truth if he came to see Tommy. 

Tubbo’s the bad friend. 

“This has your name written all over it!”

So do the cobblestone towers decorating the SMP: so does the church: so does the prime path and the nether highways. But that doesn't matter because all they do is focus on the negatives. 

“I don’t need to prove myself to the likes of you! This wasn't me!” Tommy huffs, shifting his scarred shield further up his arm. “Trust me! For once in your life Tubbo, trust me!”

_ ‘ You couldn't do one thing for me! I asked you to do one thing!’ Tubbo scolded .  _

“I did trust you... once.”

So did I. 

“You betrayed me, Tubbo!” Tommy yells, voice still raspy from the abuse it endured. Hours of screaming in the nether to no one and everyone. 

Tubbo moves do grab his axe. 

Oh. “You know what,” Tommy mumbles, quickly biting through a gapple. “You got your axe up?”

“Tommy, Tommy there's like thirty people here,” Technoblade warns. “Whatever you decide Tommy, make that decision wisely Tommy!” 

Tommy swings, striking viciously with every intent to hurt. He wants them to feel the pain he did, to have as many scars as he does. He wants Tubbo to regret what he's done instead of feeling wrongly righteous.

Tubbo moves too, fighting against him as the others yell in surprise and dive into the water to get out of the way. 

He thinks,  _ this is what Wilbur wanted .  He wanted to see them fight and bite and kick against each other. Well, congratulations Wilbur, you succeed even in death _ . 

“You left me to die!”

“You betrayed everyone!” How dare Tubbo accuse him of that after putting Tommy through hell. “You teamed up with Technoblade!”

Oh, so yet again, Tubbo’s only thinking about himself. He doesn't think about how his actions hurt Tommy or how has the one who ruined their friendship. It's never fucking Tubbo’s fault. 

“Who else did I have?” Tommy screams.

“Everyone was so much happier with you gone and exiled!” 

It falls silent. 

This... Tubbo never fails to prove his point. 

“Wait— Tommy I didn’t mean—“

Tommy walks forward, face blank as he approaches the other who falls back in fear, scrambling for purpose on the slippery wooden floor. His axe drags loudly against the floor as his arm hangs limply at his side. 

He stands over Tubbo, listening as the others come back down to watch what happens never. 

He can hear Dream and Technoblade rambling. One rambles about getting the disc; the other rambles about how difficult escaping is getting. 

He can hear Technoblade’s rising panic as the man shuffles up behind him. 

He wonders if it's worth it. Is that stupid little piece of plastic worth all the fighting it's brought? 

Tommy wonders what this disc has made him into. This isn't the person he wants to be. 

“Tommy, we could get outta here. You can pearl out. I'll cover your escape, Tommy,” Technoblade whispers to him. 

“Tommy won't go with you,” Dream chuckles. 

Dream doesn't know anything about Tommy. 

Tubbo is still stuttering apologies, gazing at Tommy’s feet as the words fall from his mouth in fear. He doesn't mean them, he just doesn't want to die. 

Tommy thinks it's too late for him to apologise. 

He lifts his axe off the floor, raising it with steady hands as he holds it to Tubbo’s neck. Later, he’ll be amazed at how put-together he's stayed when his hands haven't stopped shaking in years let alone months. 

“The disc.” Even his voice is steady. 

Tommy's sure he's steady because he's already made a decision. 

“Tommy...” Technoblade mumbles again, moving closer: He's so close Tommy can feel their armour pressing together as Technoblade guards his back. 

“ _ Now _ .”

Tubbo’s still not budging, his eyes flickering to Dream over Tommy’s shoulder as he shakes against the axe. Blood starts to drip from where the axe has broken skin and Tommy’s growing impatient. 

“Fine.” Tommy reaches down and snatches the disc from Tubbo’s hand. It's easy enough as Tubbo’s grip had loosened the moment the axe had met his throat. “ _ Good luck with L’Manberg, Mr President _ ,” he whispers into Tubbo’s ear. 

“Tubbo! Why would you give him the disc!” Dream yells in frustration.

Tommy moves away from Tubbo and Technoblade to look Dream dead in the eyes. 

“Tommy, give me the disc. We're friends, right? You can trust me!” Dream exclaims, hopping down from the broken roof to stand closer to Tommy yet still above him. 

“Tommy,” Technoblade says, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy moves to place his hand over Technoblade’s, feeling the tiny shakes of the other. 

“You can't seriously be working with that guy can you?” Quackity snarls, floating down to confront Tommy.

“Why wouldn't I?”

“He’s done so much bad shit! He’s the reason L’Manberg had to be rebuilt! He killed Tubbo!” Quackity lists off, Fundy coming up behind him as the fox nods rapidly in agreement. 

“So? Why should I care?” Tommy inquires, moving back towards Technoblade until he's pressed against the man's chest. “He's done so much more for me than anyone has ever done here.”

Techno flexes his hand against Tommy’s. 

“He's a monster!”

Technoblade flinches subtly behind him. 

Tommy stares at Quackity. “Then what does that make me? I started all these wars and all I've ever done is destroy. If he's a monster, what am I?” Tommy demands, eyes flashing as fury flares in his stomach. 

Quackity opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. Fundy’s ears flatten against his head. 

“As touching as that was. I'm going to need the disc now, Tommy,” Dream pipes in. 

Tommy glances up at him. 

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Dream whispers dangerously. 

“I said,  no . Is that so fucking hard for you to understand?”

And then Tommy’s throwing the disc to the ground and his foot is coming down onto it, crushing it beneath his heel as he hisses at the man. 

“ _ No _ !” Dream screeches as the others gasp. “What have you done!”

“Let’s go home, Techno,” Tommy whispers. Technoblade nods and they both throw a pearl before landing and running straight into the nether portal. 

Tommy's mind is a mantra of  _ home _ as he sprints after Technoblade on the highway, the sounds of others coming after them not far behind. 

Technoblade shouts at Tommy to run faster as he reaches the portal and goes through. Tommy dives after him, falling straight into a pile of snow that breaks his fall as Technoblade breaks the portal behind him. 

Tommy pants in the snow, the scent of blood and sweat filling the air before he bursts out into laughter as Technoblade comes info view upside down. 

“Come on, kid,” Technoblade snorts, rolling his eyes as he yanks Tommy out of the snow by his armpits. Tommy sputters, kicking his legs as he's thrown over Technoblade’s shoulder and the man takes off in a jog across the hills. 

“Technoblade put me down!” Tommy shrieks. Technoblade stops and then throws him into the freezing snow. 

Tommy yells and runs after the man towards the cabin. He can see Philza in the window, the winged man sitting there with a steaming mug of something. 

He bursts through the doors after Technoblade, jumping onto his back and sending them both sprawling to the floor in a fit of laughter. Technoblade groans and pushes him off, scrapping until they're both playfully fighting. 

“Boys! You're getting snow everywhere!” Philza calls out through his laughter. 

“You're cleaning this up,” Technoblade deadpans. Tommy scowls and pushes the man away as he ruffles Tommy’s hair. 

“Fuck you!”

Tommy trails after Technoblade into the kitchen, shaking like a wet dog. The suns almost fully set now, having started at the beginning of the confrontation. 

“What happened then, tell me about it,” Phil says, pushing a mug towards both of them. 

Tommy purses his lips and wraps his hands around the mug, relishing in the burn it gives against his freezing skin. 

Technoblade looks at him and his eyes soften before he turns back to Phil and starts to regale everything that happened. Tommy tunes them out, sipping on his hot chocolate as one of the dogs comes in and nuzzles his leg. 

He looks down to see Bruno beaming up at him and he scoffs before moving to the cupboard to grab a bone for the dog. 

Bruno follows after him into the living room, the bone in his mouth, as Tommy settles in front of the fire. 

The cold is only now starting to bleed into his clothes as his armour gets discarded somewhere over the other side of the room. 

He shivers slightly, goosebumps covering his body as the iciness seeps down into his bones. 

“Here, change into these Tommy. I don't want you sleeping in damp clothes,” Phil says from the doorway, walking over and pushing a pile of clothes into his arms. Tommy looks down at them with a frown and goes to protest before Phil is pulling him up and out of the living room, into the bathroom. 

Tommy rolls his eyes as the door shuts behind him before peeling off his soggy clothes and changing into the new ones provided. They're too big on him, draping off his frame but they're soft. They're most likely Techno’s (which us weird) considering the sheer simpleness of them. 

He throws his clothes into where he knows the laundry room is and quickly makes his way back to the living room, the wooden floor cold beneath his feet. 

Sitting down against the couch, he smiles fondly as Bruno sleepily moves himself over to lay on Tommy’s lap. 

They sit in silence, just the two of them as Phil and Techno get settled upstairs in their respective bedrooms. He doesn't want to go to his basement just yet, it's so cold down there and the walls remind him of Pogtopia— it's not very friendly looking down there. 

The fire is dimming by now, the burning logs crackling and almost all burnt to ash. The moon shines down through the window, lighting up the room slightly. 

Tommy hums quietly to himself, running his hands through Bruno’s fur as the dog snores on his lap. Bruno's almost as loud as Technoblade’s enderman (Carl).

“I didn't expect you to come home today.”

Tommy turns to look at Technoblade, the man walking over to settle on the couch behind him. It's weird to see Technoblade like this, clad in pyjamas and his hair down instead of up in the usual braid. 

“You have so much faith in me.” Tommy scoffs. “I don't die that easily, Big Man.”

“I didn't think you'd die... I just didn't think you’d choose me over them. From the moment you ran into that argument I thought I'd be coming home alone.”

Tommy hums in acknowledgement. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Techno asks. Tommy blinks up at him before nodding. 

“Sure.” If Technoblade wants to avoid talking about it, Tommy won't push him to. 

Technoblade’s claws brush through his hair, gentle in contrast to his violent nature. 

Tommy's content to sit there by the dying fire in silence with the other, they'd had an eventful day and Tommy is exhausted. 

“Tommy?” Technoblade starts. “Why did you choose me over Tubbo?” he whispers, his voice almost timid. 

Tommy stews on the question for a moment. “Well... You came to help us in Pogtopia even if you were a traitor and you've let me stay here to hide from Dream. Tubbo didn't do any of that.”

“Earlier... Earlier you said something about Tubbo not knowing what Dream did to you... Can you tell me about it?”

So Tommy tells him. He tells him of the TNT that blew up all his stuff, about the invites no one ever received but should've, of the manipulation that drove him to cling onto Dream and all the lonely months he spent wallowing. 

“...I nearly gave up,” Tommy admits. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I... Dream destroyed everything and I just felt so worthless. I wanted to end it all, to go see Wilbur again.”

Technoblade is stiff behind him, legs tense against Tommy’s back. 

“You didn't go through with it?” 

“Not really,” Tommy shakes his head, “I was on the tower and realised Dream wasn't my friend. I jumped into the water instead.”

Technoblade heaves a sigh behind him, he ties off the braid and lets it fall against Tommy’s neck. He squeezes Tommy’s shoulders once and starts to hum something Tommy vaguely remembers from their childhood. 

“You come to me if you feel like that again. Got it?” Technoblade whispers. 

Tommy nods sleepily, head lolling as he tries to keep his eyes open. He feels himself being picked up before he falls asleep to the sounds of Technoblade’s voice. 

“Goodnight Theseus and welcome home.” 

Tommy wakes up the next day on the couch with a heavy blue cloak draped over him, the sounds of Technoblade and Philza echoing out from the kitchen. 

_Yeah, this might be home._

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,, send me some love or something this took so long and I’m an attention whore please,,,


End file.
